I'm In Love
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Sehun tidak peduli dengan semuanya karena ia sedang jatuh cinta. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Abang LUHAN. Special For "HunHan April Passion" event. RnR?


**I'm In Love!**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun and Baekyeol**

**Length : Oneshoot!**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Kemiripan hanya sebuah kebetulan mengingat idenya cukup pasaran. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**Summary : **Sehun tidak peduli dengan semuanya karena ia sedang jatuh cinta.

**.**

FF ini udah pernah di publish di wp Kiela. Tapi pengen repost lagi disini biar... GREGET.

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Fabrizio Faniello – I'm In Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special For "HunHan April Passion"**

**HunHan IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. REAL SE REAL REALNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**.**

**.**

**~*I'm In Love*~**

**.**

**.**

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah mengetahui kalau ternyata fajar di pagi hari itu sangat indah dengan warna jingga dan orange kemerahan dan disusul oleh matahari terbit yang menerangi seluruh permukaan bumi. Tidak pernah ia se-semangat ini dalam hidupnya. Meski ia ingat dulu bagaimana ia senangnya saat appanya berjanji membelikannya sebuah mobil saat ulang tahunnya, ia tidak sebahagia ini. Hanya dengan menghirup oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru – parunya ia merasa kalau dunia ini terlihat lebih bersinar. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi sambil terus bernyanyi dan bersiul ria.

"Selamat makan~" Sehun berujar dengan penuh semangat. Appa dan eommanya saling bertukar pandang. Anaknya yang biasanya begitu pelit bicara benar – benar berubah belakangan ini. Tapi karena ini perubahan kearah yang lebih baik, mereka diam saja. Bahkan eommanya merasa kalau baru sekarang ia membesarkan seorang manusia. Seolah selama ini perempuan itu merasa kalau ia membesarkan robot yang kesulitan untuk berekspresi.

Setelah menyalami kedua orang tuanya, Sehun mengambil ranselnya dan menyandangnya dibahu kanan. Ia membuka pintu dengan kedua tangan dan tubuhnya yang terbalut sinar seolah mendapat efek seperti dalam film.

"Hari yang begitu cerah."

Sehun berbicara sendiri dan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang tamvan seperti pangeran.

Biasanya kemeja Sehun selalu rapi dan dikancing hingga kancing teratas. Untung saja wajahnya sangat mempesona hingga teman – temannya tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan culun. Kali ini kancing teratas sengaja dibuka, rambutnya tidak lagi berbentuk jamur, tapi sudah ditata sedemikian rupa dan bagian depannya dibuat berdiri setelah diberi _wax_. Tubuhnya beraroma parfum yang manis. Cara berjalannya terlihat seperti anak yang berjingkak – jingkak.

"Selamat pagi, nenek Yue.."

Perempuan tua yang kulitnya sudah keriput itu menumpahkan tehnya yang panas hingga membasahi pahanya. Selama ia mengenal Sehun sejak lahir, tidak pernah anak itu menyapanya duluan dengan senyuman sumringah. Bahkan waktu kepalanya terkena bola basket, Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah. Wajahnya tetap sedatar jalanan.

"Bagaimana harimu, nek? Semoga nenek tetap sehat. Dah~"

Nenek itu menelan ludah dan berharap ia tetap bertahan hidup dari serangan jantung yang menerpanya.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata lingkungan tempat tinggalnya benar – benar damai. Tukang kebun keluarga Kim sedang memangkas tanaman. Ibunya si kembar Yongmin dan Kwangmin berdiri didepan pintu mengantar anaknya kesekolah. Di sebelah kanannya ia melihat Yoona hendak bersiap ke kampus.

"Selamat pagi, noona.."

Yoona memandangnya dengan mata yang membesar. Sepatunya yang hendak ia pakai terjatuh begitu saja. "K-Kau menyapaku, Oh Sehun?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Ne. Aku baru saja mengucapkan selamat pagi. Noona mau ke kampus ya?"

Kepala Yoona mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku.

"Kalau begitu saya duluan noona, dah.."

Bruk!

Tubuh Yoona lemas dan langsung ambruk terduduk ditanah. Sehun menyapanya dan... melambaikan tangan! Oh Tuhan! Sungguh demi Kiela yang belakangan suntuk, ini merupakan keajaiban. Mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil dan beberapa temannya banyak yang naksir sama tetangganya yang tampan itu. Namun semuanya kapok karena wajah dan sikapnya benar – benar dingin. Lalu.. ia baru saja melambai sambil tersenyum? Yoona menggunakan tasnya sebagai penutup wajah dan ia berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan kaki yang menendang – nendang udara kosong. Penampilannya yang kacau tidak ia pedulikan dan orang tuanya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya ia abaikan.

Sementara itu Sehun sudah sampai disekolah dengan mengabaikan semua tatapan aneh orang – orang yang ia sapa di pagi ini. Sepanjang jalan ia terus bersiul menyanyikan lagu – lagu bernada gembira.

"Kau tidak gila, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya langsung saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Ia bahkan mengecek suhu badan Sehun dengan menyentuh keningnya. Siapa tahu temannya ini tengah demam tinggi dan tingkahnya jadi aneh. Namun ternyata namja tinggi ini sehat. Sangat sehat.

"Aku tidak gila. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apanya yang 'Ada apa' haahhh?!" Suara Baekhyun menggelegar. "Kau sangat aneh! Biasanya sampai di sekolah dengan alis yang bertaut lalu langsung duduk dikursi dan melihat keluar jendela dengan ekspresi luar biasa bosan. Dan sekarang kau menyapa orang – orang sambil tersenyum? Kau tidak kerasukan kan? Sehun! Sadarlah! Wahai makhluk yang hinggap ditubuh Sehun... keluarlah.. kembalikan temanku.. ini bukan dirinya..." Baekhyun mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi Sehun tidak memberontak. Ia hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut. Hal itu justru membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Sehun itu sangat anti disentuh orang lain! Seolah sentuhan dapat menularkan penyakit rabies.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?"

OH TIDAK!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Ia bahkan menangis kenapa Sehun, sahabatnya tiba – tiba berubah.

Sehun hanya memandang lembut kearah Baekhyun yang begitu peduli padanya. Mungkin tindakannya itu biasa bagi sebagian orang. Tapi jika seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu tegang bersikap seperti ini, wajar saja orang – orang keheranan. Tapi ia tidak peduli sekalipun orang mengatainya gila. Ia hanya merasa hatinya dipenuhi oleh bunga – bunga yang mekar dengan indah. Seolah ada yang menarik bibirnya untuk tetap tersenyum. Ribuan kupu – kupu imajinatif hinggap di atas perutnya dan menggelitik pelan. Ah... Sehun merasa semuanya berubah sejak hari itu, hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ternyata cinta memang seindah ini dan mampu mengubahnya dengan mudah.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Hari sabtu pagi suasana kelas Sehun sangat berisik karena guru terlambat masuk. Kesempatan itu tidak disia – siakan oleh temannya untuk bergosip, bercerita tentang tayangan drama tadi malam, atau ada juga yang ber-_lovey dovey _ria seperti pasangan Chanyeol – Baekhyun juga Kai – Kyungsoo. Sehun memandang dengan bosan. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak.. Maaf terlambat. Hari ini Bapak membawakan murid baru."

Semua siswa langsung diam dan menatap dengan penuh harap kearah pintu masuk. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu karena seorang namja bertubuh kecil masuk dengan langkah pelan. Namja itu menunduk. Setelah ia mengangkat wajahnya, kelas kembali riuh.

"Suit – suit..." beberapa namja mesum-seperti Xiumin dan spesies sejenis bersiul. Para yeoja berbisik dan senyum – senyum karena namja yang baru masuk benar – benar... indah. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, kurus, kulitnya seputih susu, pancaran matanya begitu teduh, bibirnya mungil dan merah dan penampilannya makin sempurna dengan rambutnya yang berwarna madu.

"Dia berasal dari China, jadi kalian harus membantunya jika seandainya ada yang tidak dimengerti. Ayo nak, kenalkan dirimu.."

Namja itu mengangguk. "Annyeong haseyo... kenalkan.. nama saya Luhan."

"Kyaa.. suaranya manis..."

"Lembut sekali.."

"Pasti sangat cocok untuk mendesah."

Yang terakhir keluar dari mulut Xiumin dan untung saja gurunya tidak mendengar. Ia hanya berusaha untuk memaklumi masa – masa puber siswanya. Sangat wajar jika mereka antusias mendapat teman baru yang wajahnya sangat _cute._

Jika dari tadi Sehun melihat kesamping, kali ini kepalanya bergerak sendiri saat sebuah suara yang mirip nyanyian menyapa gendang telinganya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha mengabaikan semua suara yang tidak penting disekelilingnya. Tapi suara yang ini benar – benar berbeda. Suara yang mampu memberikan efek yang lain. Seolah ia baru saja meminum seteguk air setelah lari keliling lapangan bola.

Saat itu, ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang berada di depan, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia kesulitan bernafas. Apalagi setelah namja itu memberikannya sebuah senyuman hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

_Tidaaaaaaaaaak...! _batinnya menjerit. K-kenapa ia jadi aneh begini? Bahkan keringatnya bercucuran. Semuanya menjadi _blur _selain dirinya, ia yang sudah membuat seluruh sistem di tubuh Sehun jadi kacau.

"Nah.. kau duduk didekat Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun.. angkat tanganmu!"

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya memelototi sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Gurunya menghela nafas. Si Oh Sehun memang selalu seperti ini. Untung saja ia sangat berprestasi hingga para pengajar berusaha untuk memaklumi sikapnya yang terlalu tidak peduli.

"Dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia tidak jahat. Kau tahu yang mana Oh Sehun kan?" gurunya bertanya pada Luhan dan ia mengangguk. Ia langsung tahu karena semua mata sudah melihat kearah namja yang bernama Oh Sehun.

_Drap drap drap..._

Suara langkah Luhan makin dekat dan Sehun makin salah tingkah. Ia ingin berlari, tapi pantatnya seolah lengket di kursi. Mau berteriak, kerongkongan terasa kering. Mau menangis takut ditertawakan, aaah... Sehun benar – benar bingung.

Selagi pemikirannya melayang entah kemana, namja itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai Oh Sehun. Namaku Luhan dan semoga kita bisa berteman."

Sehun tetap membatu.

"Kau tidak ingin bersalaman denganku?"

Kali ini Sehun sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan ia pun menjabat tangan Luhan dan... kulitnya benar – benar halus. Ukurannya terasa begitu pas berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menggerak – gerakkan jarinya meraba tangan itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menempelkan punggung tangan Luhan di pipinya. Wajah Luhan memerah mendapat perlakuan begitu.

"K-kau sangat menyukai tanganku ya?"

Sehun seolah terhempas.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Sadarlah.. sadarlah... " Sehun terus bergumam sambil membasahi kepala dan wajahnya dengan air mancur kecil di taman. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan air mendinginkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka. Dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya tidak stabil.

Tindakannya tadi itu benar – benar memalukan! Ia mengelus tangan Luhan!? Hell! Ia sangat berterima kasih karena gurunya mengalihkan perhatian temannya yang lain. Kalau tidak, beuh,,,,, bisa – bisa ia minta pindah sekolah. _Tidak tidak.. _Sehun tidak mungkin pindah karena ia begitu ingin melihat wajah si murid pindahan. Entah karena apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Kau butuh ini?"

Sehun cepat – cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya lagi – lagi menegang dan ia berharap adik kecilnya tidak ikutan menegang karena si murid pindahan- Luhan sudah ada didepannya dan menyodorkan handuk kecil berwarna pink cerah.

Karena Sehun tetap tidak merespon, Luhan mengambil inisiatif. Ia mendekati Sehun dan berjinjit hingga nafasnya menerpa wajah Sehun. "Kalau tidak cepat dikeringkan, nanti kau masuk angin, Sehun." Luhan berkata sambil mengeringkan rambut Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tindakannya itu sudah membuat tubuh Sehun panas dingin. Suaranya, nafasnya, aroma tubuhnya,... semua itu bisa membuat Sehun gila.

"Nah.. sudah sedikit kering... AAA Oh Sehun! Kau mimisan! Astagaaaaa.." Luhan panik karena darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya yang mancung. Dan yang lebih aneh, namja di depannya ini diam saja. Handuknya sudah basah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan membuka kemejanya untuk mengelap hidung Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa darahnya malah makin banyak dan Sehun pingsan!

.o.

Saat membuka matanya, Sehun langsung tahu kalau ia berada di dalam ruang kesehatan karena ada bau obat yang menyengat. Tadi itu benar – benar bahaya. Anak baru itu bodoh atau gimana? Kenapa ia seenaknya membuka baju diluar? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya itu sangat mempesona? Mempesona? Sehun seakan tersadar. Jadi.. semua ini terjadi karena ia terpesona? Ia pun langsung duduk. Sehun terkejut mendapati Luhan duduk disampingnya dan memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau sudah sadar.. untung saja. Ugh.. kupikir kau kenapa – kenapa.. aku sangat ketakutan..." wajahnya berubah sendu dan matanya berair. Sehun gelagapan.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa. Sungguh!"

Luhan mengelap air matanya. "Aku.. aku tidak ingin ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang kusukai."

Mata Sehun membesar. Ia.. ia tidak salah dengar kan? Luhan... barusan Luhan berkata apa?

"Maaf... kalau perkataanku aneh. Tapi.. tapi aku benar – benar tertarik padamu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun seperti melayang.

"Kau.. kau tidak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya?"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan lama – lama, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga.. ini pertama kalinya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku setelah ini."

Tangan Sehun refleks memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. "Tidak.. aku tidak membencimu." Suaranya bergetar. "Karena... karena aku juga tertarik padamu!"

"Aku senang," Luhan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu..." Ia mendekatkan kepalanya. Sejak melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu cuek, jantungnya tidak lagi normal. Ia hanya berusaha menutupinya dengan bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa – apa. Padahal kenyataannya ia sudah mau menjerit. Luhan memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya, juga merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Tapi karena ia banyak membaca kisah cinta dan menonton drama romantis, ia jadi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada orang yang ia sukai. Dengan diiringi debaran jantung yang makin kuat, Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Ia ragu, tapi begitu pengen. Helaan nafas Sehun sudah mengenai wajahnya dan ia makin semangat. Detik – detik berlalu dan mereka tetap diam. Sama – sama bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan akhirnya, dengan sebuah gerakan pelan, bibir mereka bertemu.

Luhan menutup matanya dan merasakan hangat bibir Sehun yang menjalar keseluruh pembuluh darahnya. Hanya bibir yang bersentuhan saja sudah memberikan efek yang dahsyat. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah Luhan yang terlalu dekat tidak sanggup ia lihat. Ia ikut – ikutan menutup matanya dan Tuhan... kenapa rasanya sangat indah. Tangannya terangkat memegang lengan Luhan dan ia merasa kalau ada ledakan kembang api kecil disampingnya. Berdentum – dentum seirama dengan debaran aneh didadanya.

Beberapa saat kemuadian Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia memandangi Sehun dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. "Aku sangat ingin melakukan hal yang seperti itu pada orang yang aku sukai dan.. dan aku benar – benar melakukannya. Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun." nada suaranya sangat riang. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa tatapannya memudar dan ia pun pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

.

.

.

Dan mereka pun jadian. Saling bertukar nomor telepon dan selalu mengirim pesan. Mereka bertemu dihari sabtu kemarin dan jadian hari itu juga. Hari minggunya mereka kencan dan memakan _ice cream _dengan saling menyuapi. Meminum _buble tea _dari gelas yang sama dan sedotan yang berbeda hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Kecupan – kecupan manis menghiasi kencan pertama mereka. Meski hari minggu sudah berakhir, Sehun tetap bersemangat karena keesokan harinya ia akan kembali menemui Luhan -nya. Ia sudah bisa menyebut Luhan itu sebagai miliknya karena Luhan sudah memberikan stempel asmara di lehernya. Ia juga memberikan hal yang sama karena Luhan memintanya.

_No matter what they say now I'm in love_

_I do it my own way cause I'm in love_

_And I can't keep that song out of my mind_

_Whistling that silly tune all tune all the time_

_.o._

_No matter what they say, I don't care_

_I whistle any way everywhere_

_I wrote this little song on my own _

_I'm in Love_

_.o._

_My friends say that I'm crazy, I'm just fine,,_

_My neighbours stare at me, never mind_

_Cause every time the swettness of his smile_

_I'm in love_

.o.

.o.

Karena itulah, pagi ini Sehun merasa begitu gembira. Meski Baekhyun sesenggukan di sampingnya, ia tidak peduli. Kebahagiaannya tidak terhapus sedikitpun. Apalagi saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang familiar seolah ia sudah mengenalnya seribu tahun yang lalu, sosok yang menyilaukan muncul dari balik pintu dan wajahnya sama bahagia dengan Sehun dan menyapanya dengan nada riang gembira.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun..."

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

**END**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.**

Aneh? Gaje?

Ah... ditengah kesuntukan aku mendengar lagu ini dan jreng! Ide langsung muncul. Aku menuliskannya sebelum hilang dari kepala. Semoga fluffnya terasa yaa.. Daku sedikit khawatir karena diriku tidak ahli dalam yang beginian.

.

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABANG LUHAN KU SAYANG~ **

**Sukses terus yo abaang~ Langsingnya dibagi – bagi, cantiknya ditularin, duitnya ditransfer banyak – banyak ke rekening Kiela, baby face nya kasi sama saia.**

**Sehat selalu yaaa, karirnya lancar, percintaan lancar, adegan bercinta juga lancar ***eh **hatersnya mati semua, pluuuuuss semoga anu abang makin anu. **

**Mmuah.**


End file.
